We're in Tron:Legacy?
by Alex Maria Johnson
Summary: All Amber and Ashley wanted to do was watch Tron:Legacy, not get sucked in. Now that they're on the Grid, they meet and befriend the two masked DJ's from the End of Line club; and they soon meet Sam Flynn and Quorra. But, do Amber and Ashley want to live in the Grid? if so, how do they live it? Read and find out. Please R
1. We're in TRON?

**TRON: Meet Amber and Ashley. Ch 1 **

(Summary: Amber and Ashley get sucked into the world of Tron: Legacy. Only it's been a year since it happened. So they sneak into FLYNN's Arcade to see what it's like in Sam Flynn's shoes, only to be sucked into the Grid… Where the two sisters meet and befriend the two MP3 Programs. Will the two sisters make more friends? Or enemies? Read and find out.)

Amber's POV.

My sister and I were at Best Buy to get the new movie TRON: Legacy. The reason we were getting it is because our all time favorite Electronic group was in it. Y'know? Daft Punk? That's why we saw it in the movies to begin with. But, the action and all the other stuff was friggin' awesome! The CGI, graphics, the whole nine yard. Well, I'm getting too carried away.. Eh heh. Oh! Where are my manners! My name is Amber Mikaela Williams. My sister's name is Ashley Renee Williams. You see, we are identical and it takes people a while to tell us apart. Literally.

"Ash hurry up and buy it so we can go home." I said to my sister who was looking at the TRON: Legacy DVD.

"Alright. Alright already. Hold your horses sis." She said with a smirk as we both walked up to the cashier to pay for the DVD.

* * *

Once that was over we got into our dodge viper 2010 and buckled up, then drove out of the parking lot and on our way home.

Once we got home I unlocked the front door and the both of us got inside, me being the smart one I locked the car so no idiot could take her away from me. That's right. I gave my car a gender. My sister owned a Ducatti 848 superbike that was in our garage.

"Amber come on! The movie's starting!" I heard my sister yell from the living room. I quickly walk towards the room and sat on the long sofa and stared at the 53 inch screen TV.

You see, our parents were killed in a freak car accident when we were in high school. Living us with their Wills and their house. We have our own jobs, paying our own bills, all that stuff. And to be honest, I missed mom and dad a lot; and I knew that Ashley did as well.

Suddenly the both of us felt this weird feeling and the next thing we know, we were standing in front of FLYNN's Arcade. But one problem, Sam wasn't here at all; I looked at Ashley who was looking at me. We were _very_ confused.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked me.

"How the hell should I freakin' know?" I snapped.

We both just stood there staring at the building in awe. Wondering.

"So…we going inside?"

"Are you nuts?! We don't know if we'll get caught!" I whispered yelled at my twin. But, my mind was yelling at me to check it out; so we walked up to the door and to our surprise, it was un-locked.

We slowly but cautiously walked in to look around, I even looked up at the office up stairs and the lights were off. Thank God. We then walked up to the TRON game and did the same thing that Sam did in the film. We walked down the stairs into the secret office, and it looked the exact same thing in the movie.

"Hey Ash?"

"Yeah Amber?"

"Do you think that the Grid is still there? When we get inside the game?" I asked her.

"Only one way to find out." She said as she sat down in the chair, touching the screen keyboard as it came to life. Then she typed in the word "Backdoor", and then we felt that weird feeling again, only this one was stronger…

"You felt that too, right?" I asked.

"Oh yeah…I totally felt that." She answered.

We then looked at ourselves and gasped.

"What the hell?!" We both yelled in unison. We were wearing different clothing that Quorra wore from the film. Except the lights were a neon purple. Hell, we even had an Identity disc.

We then left the office and up the stairs to go outside to see if the Grid was still active. When we exited the building, to our surprise; it was still standing. It felt alive. It felt, radical!

"Are you seeing this?" I heard Ashley breathe out in awe.

"Sure am." I also breathed out.

It was so damn awesome! Now we knew how Sam felt when he entered the Grid, but different; a lot different. We continued to look around, just incase those orange things didn't come out of nowhere; because we sure as hell did not wanna be in any disc games. Suddenly we heard some shuffling to our right and we both got into a fighting stance.

"We know you're there!" I yelled.

"So come out!" Ashley yelled as well.

When the person, or should I say persons; came out, we couldn't believe who we saw. It was those MP3 Programs from the End Of Line club. They were just staring at us, as if they have seen us before. We were starting to get uncomfortable by their gaze.

"Stop staring at us, it's creeping us out." I said to them as Ashley nodded in agreement.

"Sorry." One of them said.

"But you two look familiar to us." Said the other.

So, they can talk…cool.

"I'm Amber." I introduced myself.

"And I'm Ashley." Said my sister.

"Sync."

"Nitro."

So they have names too, huh. Sweet.

"I was wondering if you two could show us around since my sister and I are new here." I asked them.

"Are you two programs or users?" Sync asked me.

Ash and I looked at each other and sighed softly. "Users." We said in unison. We waited for their reactions, but since they had their helmets on; we couldn't tell.

"But how did you get here anyway? They asked us.

"It's…a long story…" I told them.

"We got time, we need to head back to End of Line anyway; so you can tell us on the way." Nitro told us.

Oh this is going to be fun explaining our situation to these guys… So fun.

(A/N: Well? Did you like so far? I really hope so. Because if y'all review, I'll write more chapters. Camigirl out!)


	2. Living The Life Of TRON

**Amber and Ashley in TRON? Ch. 2**

(A/N: I'm back folks! Here's chapter 2.)

Ashley's POV

So, we told Sync and Nitro how we got here and we were from an different dimention. So far the two of them were silent, and Amber and I weren't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. We just freakin' hoped it was good.

"So…you two are from another dimention? Correct?" Sync asked us.

"Pretty much, yeah. We still don't know how we got here in the first place." I said while sighing softly. So far Amber was quiet, and I was wondering what she was thinking.

"_You okay sis? You're awfully quiet.." _I asked through our twin bond. See? Another this y'all should know, is that we both share a special bond ever since we were very little.

"_I'm fine, just thinking…" _She replied.

"We're almost there." We heard them say as we were walking towards a very tall building, probably taller the Empire State Building.

We soon walked into the elevator and head up to the very top to meet their boss. I just hoped that he or she was friendly…

Once the four of us entered the club, Sync and Nitro headed towards their DJ booth to jam thing up a bit before programs came in; because my sister and I were the only ones here. Until a cool looking stairway came out from the floor and a man and woman came down the stairs and walked towards us.

"_I hope they're friendly…" _I heard my twin say to me through the bond.

"Ladies, pleasure to meet you both." The man said with a friendly smile. "My name is Castor. Your host. And this lovely program is Gem." We looked at Gem who smiled. Well, at least they're nice.

"I'm Ashley and this is my sister, Amber." I said politely. They both smiled at that.

"Sync and Nitro, my two DJ's; told me so much about you." Castor told us as Amber and I looked up towards the DJ booth to see them play and work on some awesome songs, but the one we were all listening two was End of Line. God I just loved that song! I really do. Sync looked towards our direction and waved at me and I waved at him back.

But I wondered what he looked like without his helmet on?

"Gem will show you around girls, Have fun." Castor said with a smile and walked off to meet his guests. So, we followed Gem as she showed us where we would stay. To be honest, I wanted to work here to feel what it's like; the music, the beat to it all. I could feel that Amber wanted to work here as well, but we could always ask Castor.

"Thanks for showing us around, Gem." Amber told her.

"Yeah, thank you." I told her as she smiled and walked off.

We were in our room looking around, see and feeling the vibe to it. To be honest, it really looked amazing. Two queen sized beds, a black marble dresser, and a walk through window to see outside into the city below.

"Can you actually believe this?" I heard Amber say.

"Not really. But I love it." I told her with a smile.

We then sighed, things were different. Like how did Castor and Gem survive the explosion? Was Tron alive aswell? What about Sam or Quorra? Are they here? Or were they back in their world? Ugh! This is so confusing!

"Ashley? Do you think we'll be able to go home? Back in our dimention?" Amber asked me.

"To be honest, I don't know. But what if I don't want to leave? What about Sync and Nitro? We just friggin' met them and I already have feelings for Sync." I told her. "And I know you have feelings for Nitro, don't you sis?" She nodded slowly and sighed softly.

"Do they have feelings for us?" She asked me.

"…I don't know. I hope they do." I said softly. Looking out towards the crowded floor filled with programs, dancing and talking; even making out with each other.

We were leaning against the bar, watching others having fun and drinking. While Amber and I just watched. No one to talk with, have fun with, and other things. I looked up at the DJ booth to see Nitro and Sync moving with the beat to the song that they were playing, looks like they're having fun.

"Why so glum? Enjoy yourselfs, have a blast girls!" We heard Castor say as he walked by us. We looked at each other and turned to see Castor pull out two glasses and then poured some blue liquid into the glasses and handed them to us.

"Thanks." We both said in unison and then took a sip of the drink he gave us, and it was really good.

"Well Amber, I don't know about you; but I like living here."

"I do too, Ash; I do too."

Soon people started to leave as the club was about to close up for the night, thankfully I had my iPod Touch Generation 4 with me and checked the time. 12:30am. Hmm, Time must fly here. We then said our good nights to our new friends then headed towards our room we were staying at.

"You have your iPod with you too, huh?" Amber asked me as I nodded.

"Yup. Glad I have it with me, don't know what I'd do without it." I said with a smirk. We said our good nights then drifted off to sleep.

(A/N: Hoped you guys liked this one too, 'Cause I might bring in Sam and Quorra in the next chapter… Might. ^_^ Please read and review! Camigirl out!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Amber and Ashley in TRON? Ch. 3**

(A/N: Guess who's back? I am! Camigirl! Well, here's chapter 3. Please R&R! I'm begging here!)

Amber's POV.

I tossed and turned to get into a better position, but with no luck. I looked towards my twin to see that she's fast asleep, snoring softly. I smiled at that. I turned my iPod on to see the time; it read 2:30am. Sighing, I got out of my bed and onto the balcony to get some fresh air… I looked so beautiful to me, the neon blue lights glowing and programs walking around down below; I guess they don't sleep at all here.

"Can't sleep?" I turned around to see Nitro leaning against the walk-in window frame, but the cool part was that he didn't have his helmet on; which was awesome. To be honest, he looked freakin' hot!

"Sadly." I said. "Maybe it's the stuff that's going on." I told him softly as he walked up to stand next to me.

He stared up at the sky, with a soft smile on his face. I decided to look at him fully, so far he had short dirty blonde hair, light tanned skin, and electric blue eyes. He really did look hot, even up close. I couldn't help but blush a little.

"Why is your cheeks red? Are you getting hot?" He asked as he was looking at me. I then realized that I was blushing and then turned my head away.

"N-No." I told him softly, hoping he'd drop the subject; which he did.

"So, how old are you?" He asked me.

"Twenty-two. Gonna be twenty-three in a few months back in my world." I told him, smirking a bit. "You?" I asked him.

"…Twenty-five in human terms." He answered me. Wow, a few years older than me. Well, I don't know how many cycles he is; but I really didn't care.

I started to yawn a little bit, trying to hide my yawn; he noticed.

"You should get some sleep." He told me gently. Nodding in agreement we both headed back inside.

Getting back into bed he told me good night and left the room, I smiled at that and turned to my side; quickly falling asleep."

~~~~~~ Elsewhere, back in the real world.

Sam Flynn couldn't believe it. When he and Quorra walked inside of FLYNN'S arcade, the game TRON was moved to the side reviling the hidden doorway. Someone had snuck in while they were away.

"The hell?" He said as he and Quorra walked down the stairway and into the hidden office, only to find no one there. He got into the chair and touched the keyboard screen.

"Do you think the person's in the Grid?" Quorra asked.

"Hopefully." He answered her. "Only one way to find out." He said as he typed in the password and soon both of them were on the Grid.

"This place hasn't changed at all since we left…" Sam said to himself. Then he noticed that he and Quorra were wearing the same outfits as they did when they were here before.

"I wonder if the End of Line Club is still standing?" Quorra asked.

"Then let's head there." Sam said as the two of them ran in the direction to where the building's at.

~~~~~~ Ashley's POV

I felt someone gently shaking my shoulder, I groaned softly muttering the words go away. But the person chuckled and continued to shake my shoulder. So I opened my eye to see Sync smiling softly, and man did he look hot.

"Morning Ashley." He said softly. I smiled at that. He had lightly tanned skin, dark brown hair, and electric blue eyes. And to be honest, he looked better without his helmet.

"Mornin'." I said as I slowly sat up and looked over at my twin as Nitro was trying to wake her up, but she didn't wake up; I smirked.

"You two might wanna cover your ears." I told them.

"Why?" They asked in unison.

"Just do it." I told them as they cover their ears as I got out of my bed and walked over to my sister. Putting two fingers in my mouth and separating them slightly, then letting out a loud shrill whistle; making Amber scream in shock. Then she glared daggers at me.

"Bitch." She said as she hit me with her pillow hard as I was laughing my ass off.

"Oh my god! You should've seen the look on you face!" I said laughing harder. Sync and Nitro were chuckling a little in humor as Amber was grumbling and cursing under her breath.

As I slowly stopped laughing, the four of us headed down stairs to meet up with Castor and Gem. Once we got there Amber and I could not believe who they were talking too. It was Sam Flynn and Quorra.

"_Oh crap!" _My sister yelled through our twin bond.

"_Double crap!"_ We both yelled as Sam looked over at the two of us as Sync and Nitro went towards the DJ booth.

We were screwed. So screwed! How the freakin' hell were we gonna explain how we got here?! And what if he doesn't believe us?!

"So, you're Amber and Ashley? Right?" Sam asked us as we both nodded.

"And you're from another…dimention?" Quorra asked us. Again, we both nodded. But how did they know? Then it hit me hard. Castor must've told them. Thank god.

"Castor told you guys, didn't he?" Amber asked them as they nodded.

"_Remind me to thank him later."_ I told my sister through our twin bond.

"_Will do." _She told me.

So far the two of us got to know them better. We explained to them how our parents died and were living on our own for a few years. How we were living like in our world and told them how we knew so much. So far they were pretty surprised at what we knew.

"So, that good enough? Or do you two want more?" I asked them.

"For right now, no." Sam said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But what I wanna know is, do you wanna go back to your own world?" He asked us, looking at us strait in the eyes. Damn…we hadn't thought of that? But, what about Sync or Nitro? What would they think if we told them that we wanted to leave?

I looked at my sister who was looking at the Nitro. She was thinking about what Sam had asked us. I didn't want to leave here. And neither did Amber.

"Can we think about it for a while, please?" I asked him.

"Sure." He told me as Amber and I walked away from them and up the stairs to our bedroom.

We hadn't thought about leaving the Grid, nor leaving our friends. I sighed softly, sitting on my bed as Amber sat next to me.

"I don't wanna leave here. I mean, we just freakin' got here and now Sam asks us if we wanted to leave? Hell no!" Amber yelled.

"Hey, I don't wanna leave either so you ain't the only one." I told her as I stood up to walk onto the balcony. Amber followed me and stood next to me. We were both deep in thought.

Did we really want to leave all of this behind? I didn't. And neither did my twin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amber and Ashley in TRON? Ch.4**

(Please review! I'm begging you! That is all.)

Amber's POV

I couldn't help but sigh softly, staring up at the DJ booth while Nitro and Sync were jamming to the beat of their song that they were playing. I looked towards my twin to see that she was also staring at the DJ booth. We both thought about what Sam had asked us earlier and we were both feeling pretty down.

"_Well, this really sucks hard."_ I thought to myself,_ "I don't want to leave…To go back to our dimension…"_

I sighed softly again and turned to face the bar area, to see Castor talking to some Programs. Looks like they're having a fun time.

"Amber?" I turned my head to see who had said my name. I was Quorra who was walking towards me.

"Hey Quorra." I said softly.

"Why so down?" She asked me.

"…I was just thinking about what Sam had said to us earlier. That's all." I told her. She had that look in her eyes, sympathy.

"You don't want to leave here, do you?"

"You got that friggin' right. I mean, Ash and I just got here; and back home we didn't have any of this in our lives. We had nothing like this in our dimension." I told her while looking at her in the eyes.

She didn't say anything at first, but the look in her eyes meant that she felt sorry for me; and I don't need anyone to feel sorry for my twin and I. But I didn't say anything.

We were silent for a minute or two when Sam and Ashley walked towards us.

"You two wanna live here? Why?" Sam asked Ashley and I. I glared hard at him.

"We had nothing like this back in our world. After our parents were killed we wanted a better life, a new life to start all over again. And I am NOT letting you take that away from us Sam Flynn." I said coldly and stormed off with Ashley right behind me.

I plugged my earphone in and hard rock music was blaring loud in my ears as we entered the elevator to leave. I didn't give a damn anymore, I was just so pissed off right now! I knew Ashley felt my anger as she too; was pissed off.

Once we reached the bottom floor we quickly exited the building and walked down the streets to where ever we were going. I didn't want to see those two anymore right now.

~~~~~Nitro's POV.

I saw the four of them talking then seeing Amber and Ashley leave quickly, I could see anger on both of their faces. I looked at Sync as he too, saw them leave. Now I was starting to worry, what did the other two say to the twins?

"Should we go after them?" I heard Sync ask me. I shook my head side to side.

"They looked pretty angry, maybe we should let them calm down for a while." I told him as he nodded in agreement.

"I'm just worried. That's all." He told me.

"I am too, Sync; I am too." I said as we continued to jam up some songs.

~~~~~~Ashley's POV.

As we continued to walk God knows where, we were still mad; but calmed down a little bit. We were still on the Grid, but there was no one was around at all; which was fine with us.

"Think we should head back? I think Sync and Nitro are worried about us by now." I said to Amber as she had her earphones out of her ears, finally.

"As long as Sam's gone then we'll head back." She said bluntly as we continued to walk. I sighed at that.

We then suddenly heard a painful groan to our right so we stopped, trying to see who made the noise.

"Who's there?" I called out.

We then saw a figure that was limping towards us, clutching his side. He was wearing a sleek helmet that was over his head.

"H-Help me… Please.." He said as we ran up to him, putting both of his arms over our shoulders.

"Easy." Amber and I said in unison. He looked…familiar. Then it hit us hard. I was Rinzler! Well, was anyway. His lights were electric blue, and had a "T" on his chest.

"Tron?" I asked him. He nodded slowly.  
"Ashley we need to take him back to End of Line. Sam and Quorra might know what to do." My sister told me as we headed back to where we came from.

~~~~~Sam's POV.

I was pacing back and forth, hoping for the two girls to come back so I could apologize. How the hell could I say that to them? I wasn't the only one who was worried, the two masked DJ's had their arms crossed; staring at the elevator doors.

Suddenly they open to reveal the twins and another person. He looked…familiar, then it hit me.

"Tron?" I asked in disbelief. He looked at me and nodded.

"Ashley, set him down on the sofa." Amber told her sister as the both of them walked over to the couch and helped him down.

"What happened?" I asked them as we all walked over to the three.

"We were cooling down then heard a groan, looking towards our right we saw him leaning against one of the buildings, he looked hurt so we brought him here; hoping you could help him." Ashley explained to me.

But, how did he even survive when he crashed in the Sea of Simulation? Just how?

"Sam," I turned my head towards Amber. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for snapping at you like that." She told me softly. I smiled a little.

"I forgive you, But I'm the one who should be apologizing; I should have said what I've said to you guys." I said. They both smiled.

"Kevin…" We all looked at Tron who had spoken. "Did he make it to the portal?" He asked me. I looked down and shook my head sadly. Tron had a look of sorrow on his face.

"What about Clu?" He asked.

"Gone, for good." Quorra said to him.

"That's…good. Ugh…" He said weakly.

"Tron, try not to talk, you need to rest." Ashley told him as she was standing next to the DJ's. Amber was standing next to her sister.

~~~~Amber's Pov.

Once Tron was resting, I walked and stood next to Nitro as Ashley was standing next to Sync. My question was finally answered, Tron was alive. And that made me happy. I then felt Nitro holding my hand gently and looked up to him; I could tell he was smiling behind his helmet. I smiled as well. I looked at my sister as Sync was gently holding her hand as well.

So; Castor, Gem, and Tron were alive. Sam and Quorra were here, and that made my twin and I happy. A new life was still ahead of us, new friends, and maybe a new family as well. Our parents would be proud of us as we were finally opening up. Screw the normal world! We had a new one to live in, and that's all we wanted.

A new beginning, a new life, a new everything.

(A/N: Should I continue? Y'all decide. Please review! If you don't, then I won't write anymore of this story. I mean it people. I need reviews so I can continue!)


	5. Chapter 5

**We're in Tron: Legacy? Ch.5**

(A/N: YAY! A review! Finally! Alright, I'll continue. Keep on reviewing!)

Amber's POV

So far Ash and I are now friends with Sam, Quorra, and Tron; which was friggin' awesome! Our parents would be very happy that the two of us had made some friends. Back home we didn't have any friend because in other people's eyes, we were freaks to them; and made fun of 'cause of it. But that was in Elementary through High school, and that was a long time ago…

"Amber what's wrong? You look pretty down." I turned my head to look at Nitro who spoke. I gave him a small smile.

"Just thinking about Ashley and I when we were little." I told him.

"What were you two like when you were little?" He asked me. I let out a soft sigh, knowing that he wouldn't drop the subject.

"We were made fun of a lot, other kids laughing and talking behind our backs; and had no friends because in their eyes were freaks of nature to them…" I said as I clenched my hands to fists. Let's just say that my sister and I _hated_ our childhood. A lot.

He didn't say anything because he walked up to me and hugged me, in comfort. I couldn't help but smile at that. It felt, nice.

"To us you're not freaks, you two are unique to us." He said gently.

"Really?" I asked as I looked up at him, looking into his electric blue eyes. He was telling the truth.

He nodded. "Really."

That was very sweet of him to say that; it really was. I smiled brightly as we both let go from our hug.

"I gotta head back to the booth. See you later Amber." He said with a smile and headed upstairs with Sync following him. I guess Sync was talking to Ashley.

So far living on the Grid really started to change our lives a lot, and that we were falling in love with DJ's. I knew that they were falling in love with us, I could feel it and see it. And Ashley did as well.

I looked over to see if Tron was hanging around, but couldn't find him. _Must be doing something else. _I thought. I wonder what he was like before he became Rinzler? I'd have to ask him when I see him.

"Hey Amber, I'm heading for bed. Getting tired. G'night sis." Ashley told me as she walked to me and then headed for our bedroom. I too, was getting tired; so I headed after my sister. As we walked up the stairway we passed the DJ booth where Sync and Nitro were jamming to the beat of the music. So we both waved as we passed them and headed down the corridor and headed towards our room.

~~~~~Ashley's POV.

Once my sister and I walked into our room, we took off our boots and headed straight to our own beds and the lights turned off.

Once we were in our own beds, Amber was out like a light. Figured. I sighed softly and just stared up at the white ceiling, just thinking. After all that has happened earlier I couldn't help but smile a little. Tron was alive, Clu was gone forever, and that we made friends. Friends that we could actually trust.

I turned to my left side to see out of the walk through wall window, to see the sky and the city glow. I then hear the door open up and heard two pairs of footsteps. One pair heading towards me and the other towards Amber. So I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep, I know it was childish; but it always fooled my parents when they checked up on us.

"They look so peaceful." It was Sync's voice. So him and Nitro were checking up on us? That was sweet, in a weird way.

"Yeah, but do you think they really like us?" Nitro asked him. Well, duh! Of course we liked those two! But I didn't say a thing.

"I hope they do…because I feel like I don't want to lose Ashley." He said as he began to gently rub my side, which felt nice.

"And I don't want to lose Amber." Nitro told him. I'm guessing that he was doing the same thing as Sync was, rubbing Amber's side.

Did these guys do this when we were asleep? The night we got here? Why? I held back a sigh, not wanting him to know that I was awake. Sync continued to rub my side, slowly lulling me to sleep.

~~~~~~Sync's POV.

I smiled softly as Ashley was breathing deeply, letting me know that she was fast asleep. I knew she was faking it to begin with, but I just wanted her to sleep. Nitro and I stood back and headed for the door to leave, but we looked back at the twins who were sound asleep; then left their room.

We walked down the stairs to relax in the bar area, taking off our helmets since no one was here except our boss. We both let out a sigh.

"Well, at least it's quiet, for now anyway." Nitro said as he sighed.

"Yeah." I said.

"Come on boys, lighten up." We looked up at our boss who had his back to us. "Before the girls came you two were so glum after programs left the club. But since the two girls came I know you two like them, I can tell when you look at them through the window." Castor said smiling.

The two of them were silent. Castor _was_ right, the two of them _did_ like the girls; even if they were users.

~~~~~~Amber's POV.

I sighed as I slowly opened my eyes, smiling softly. I looked over towards Ashley as she too, slowly woke up. I heard her groan softly as she slowly sat up into a sitting position.

"Mornin' Ash." I said.

"Mornin'." She said while yawning.

I checked my iPod to see what time it was, and it read 10:30am on it. Sighing, I got up from my bed and walked over to my boots; putting them on I stretched until my back popped slightly. Smirking at that I turned towards my sister.

"See you down stairs Ash." I told her as I opened the door to leave. Once out in the hallway I walked down the corridor and down the stairs onto the club's floor.

I looked around to see Sync and Nitro siting near the bar area, I walked towards the duo.

"Hey guys." I said as they turned around to see them smile a little. Okay. Something's wrong. I could tell that they were thinking about something. Soon Ashley came down the stairs and walked up to stand next to me.

"_What's up with them?"_ Ashley asked me through our twin bond.

"_I dunno? But I don't think we should ask…"_ I told her as we walked over where the long black sofa was at and sat down.

Something was wrong, and we were _so_ gonna find out. We just were.

(A/N: Ta Da! Told ya! So, here's chapter 5! I'll probably post ch.6 tomorrow. Hopefully. If I get more reviews. Camigirl out!)


	6. Chapter 6

**We're In Tron: Legacy? Ch. 6**

**(A/N: I am so sorry that you guys had to wait for so long…but I had a major writers block. Please forgive me. Anyway, here's chapter six.)**

~~~~~~Ashley's POV.

My twin and I were leaning against the balcony that was outside our room. I was thinking about why Nitro and Sync were acting strange, like they were up to something and didn't wanna tell us.

"Maybe they're shy about something?" Amber asked.

"I highly doubt that." I told her while staring up at the sky, then I turned to walk back inside to sit on my bed. Soon Amber walked inside to sit next to me.

"If they were shy about something, we would know." I told her.

"Maybe they're shy about us?" I gave my twin a weird look. "I'm serious, they're shy about us." She told me.

Now that I think about it…the two of them _are _shy…about us. But, how? I mean, Amber and I are users, and Sync and Nitro are Programs. But, we love music. So we all have something in common.

Aw screw it! Amber and I love those two! But, do they feel the same way? I don't know…

"Let's head downstairs. They're probably wondering where we are." I told her.

So we stood up and walked over to the door, opening it, we walked outside and walked down the hallway, heading down stairs.

As we got to the floor, I was surprised to see a lot of Programs talking and dancing. We looked up at the DJ booth to see Sync and Nitro jamming to the beat of the song.

"_Must be a busy night tonight." _Amber said through our twin bond. I nodded in agreement.

We then made our way to the leather couch just to see random Programs dancing and having fun. I couldn't help but smile a little.

~~~~~Time skip.

Soon Programs started to leave the End of Line club…finally. We both let out a soft sigh as I stood up to walk towards the bar area, to see if Sync and Nitro were still up there. When I looked up at the DJ booth, they were still up there, but they looked like they were about to leave.

I leaned against the bar and crossed my arms and stared up at the ceiling.

"Hey Ashley." I looked to see that Sync had said my name as he made his way towards me. I smiled a little.

"Hey." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nitro sitting next to Amber.

"You look lonely." He said as he stood next to me. I couldn't tell what his expression was 'cause of his helmet.

"Just thinkin'…" I told him as I closed my eyes. I then felt him put his arm around me, like he wanted to comfort me.

I sighed softly, knowing that I had to ask him why he and Nitro were acting strange the other night. But now was not the time…

~~~~~~Amber's POV.

"Why were a bunch of random Programs here?" I asked Nitro. He just shrugged.

"Dunno. But I was a fun night for us." He told me. I couldn't help but smile a little at that.

I looked up at the ceiling as I felt him gently put his arm around my shoulder. Usually I didn't let men do that, but Nitro was different. So, I let him.

I looked to see Ashley talking to Sync, who had his arm around her shoulders. I smiled at that.

I then yawned, covering my mouth. I groaned as I rubbed my eyes.

"Looks like someone's tired." Nitro said as I could hear the smile in his voice.

"You got that right." I said as I layed my head onto his shoulder as he began to gently rub my arm. My eyes began to get heavy and soon, I was fast asleep.

~~~~~Nitro's POV

I couldn't help but smile at Amber's sleeping form. She looked peaceful. I looked up at Sync and Ashley, who looked like she was about to fall asleep.

I sighed softly as Amber was smiling in her sleep, she looked like she was dreaming about something good.

"…Nitro." She mumbled as I smiled and blushed a little.

"Nitro, I'm going to take Ashley to her room, she looks like she's about to pass out." Sync told me while he and Ashley went upstairs. I looked back at Amber as I gently pulled her into my lap and put my hand under her knees and my other hand on her back.

Standing up, I carried her bridal style and followed Sync and Ashley.

Once we've reached their room, Ashley opened the door and we walked inside. I then gently place Amber on one of the beds and smiled behind my helmet.

"See you guys tomorrow." Ashley told us as we nodded then left.

~~~~~~Ashley's POV

I yawned as I walked over to my sister's bed, I pulled the covers over her so she won't be cold. Smiling, I then walked over to my bed and got in the covers.

Yawning again, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep… Dreaming about Sync.

**(Author's Note: I'm sorry it's short, but that's all I got right now. Please forgive me! Camigirl out!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Camigirl here! I'm letting y'all know that I'm taking a break from writing for a while. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I still love you guys! I just need it for a while… I don't know how long my break will be, but I'll let you guys know when I have returned from my break. Thank you all for reviewing, following, and adding my stories to your favorites, you guys rock! I don't know if it's writers blo****ck****, or something else. I don't know… I just hope that you all will understand.**

**Love, Camigirl215.**


	8. Chapter 8

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I'm going to stop writing for a while until I have ideas and no more writers block anymore. I love you guys for favoriting, following, and reviewing all of my stories and telling me that you love them and want me to continue writing more chapters, but as of today, I'm going to stop writing for awhile and hoping that the ideas will come to me. I have also changed my Pen Name to my first OC, Alex Maria Johnson. Just letting y'all know. Anyway, I hope that you all will understand and hope that you guys will be patient with me here, and will not ask me when I'm gonna start writing again, 'cause I don't even know… I love you all and I hope that you all will understand.**

**Lots of love, **

**Alex Maria Johnson. ^_^**


End file.
